


Oblivion

by awillsgrahamcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dedication, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/awillsgrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeller has made many attempts to ask Will out and Will is completely clueless. When the tough gets going Beverly intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine - full credit to Bryan Fuller and _Living Dead Guy_  
>  Written for: [Matt](http://wiillgraham.tumblr.com/)

Brian use to be the smartest person in the room. The one everyone turned to for the answers, but not anymore. That was okay with him, though. He didn't mind even though his actions would seem to show otherwise. It was just that he had exhausted all his options and had turned to playground bullying to get his attention...and it wasn't working. Nothing seemed to work. Everyone, including Jack, knew what Brian had in mind. Well, everyone except Will. He sure was thick to be so smart.

Brian noticed Will leaning against the wall of the lab, obviously lost in thought, about the current case no doubt. He smiled noticing the way his curls framed his face and how his blue plaid shirt lit up his eyes. He made his way over to the other man, stopping just inches in front of him.

He grabbed the back of his neck. “Um, Will, uh any plans for tonight?”

Will jump at the interruption to his thoughts. “Why?” He never opened his eyes.

“Well, I thought maybe we could go grab a drink after work. You know just me and you?”

Will sighed. “Why would I want to do that? I have better things to do then waste time drinking at a bar. Besides I have perfectly fine whiskey at my house.”

For a second Brian thought he was asking him over to drink at his house but that thought was gone as quick as it came.

“I thought you might enjoy the company.”

“My dogs are company enough.” Will quipped, walking out of the room.

Brian was beginning to think he was going to have to come right out and ask, “I find you attractive. Do you find me attractive?” This was so frustrating. Maybe he would just go up to him and kiss him. Maybe not. 

Jimmy teased him about it on a daily basis and Beverly would always bail him out. He had even seen money exchange hands when he walked by and he was beginning to think they were placing bets on his failed attempts. Sometimes he thought about giving up all together but it never lasted long. Will would make a leap of certainty and Brian found himself star struck again. He drug his hands across his face in frustration and walked out of the lab. 

He made his way to his car glad he hadn't decided to take the Metro rail today. He didn't feel like dealing with unattended children, people who smelled like that hadn't bathed in days, and those awkward moments when someone was sitting so close to you, you could smell their breath. He clicked the clicker to unlock the doors and started to open his door. He looked up to see Beverly making her way towards him. He couldn't help but smile at her. She always had that confident and satisfied look on her face. She knew who she was and what she was capable of. That was one of the things Brian admired most about her.

“You're batting a hundred.”

Brian sighed. “It's so frustrating. Can he really be that oblivious?”

“It appears that way but keep at it. I have 50 on you getting him to go out with you by the end of the month.”

“Very funny.”

“Take that as a vote of confidence. Jimmy has 100 on you striking completely out and giving up all together.”

Brian just shook his head. He had somehow gone from the person everyone depended on to the joke of the BAU. Maybe Jimmy had the right idea. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe Will was becoming more trouble than he was worth. Maybe not.

“I know that look, Brian. Just hang in there.”

“I am about to let go.”

“You want me to talk to him? Throw some more obvious hints at him?”

“Not going to work. I told him his eyes looked great against one of his shirts and he just scowled and walked away.”

“Go get some rest. Let me see what I can do. I want my money.”

“Ha-ha. Good to know you have some sort of motivation to help out.” Brian replied sarcastically.

Beverly chuckled. “I would help either way. I just have a bit more incentive.”

Brian watched as she walked away. Her held head high, her shoulders back. So proud. So sure. He never wanted Beverly to change. Not for anyone. She had become such a good friend and co-worker. He couldn't imagine the team without her. Her and Jimmy were those constants that you always looked for in your life, depended on. He only wished he could find a constant in Will.

 

The next morning it was all he could do to pull himself out of bed. The blankets were so warm and even though the shower would be too it was making it there that he didn't want to face. With a loud groan of disapproval he managed to pull himself out of the bed and run to the shower. The water was warm and inviting. He watched as the water traced his skin before running down the drain. He tried to keep his mind focused on the day but his thoughts made him drift away. Was today finally going to be the day? Would Will finally see him? What did he have to do to make him realize he was standing there, waiting? Those questions always seemed to consume his mind, consume him. It was frustrating but exciting at the same time. Sometimes he would tell himself that Will was just playing hard to get. That he knew exactly what Brian wanted but didn't want to surrender. He didn't want to be the one that finished the game. Brian suddenly felt a twinge at the thought of chasing the other man until he caught him. It was arousing and exciting. As he started to move his hand down his stomach he stopped. He couldn't do that. It wasn't that it was something he was ashamed of or didn't welcome but for some reason it just felt wrong with Will. Maybe it was because he was waiting for that first kiss. First contact. It almost felt like he was cheating. That he was enjoying Will before Will even knew what he had in mind.

He grabbed his towel and dried himself off. Another day chasing someone that didn't want to be caught. 'Round and 'round they went. The carousel of disaster and disappointment. Maybe this was how Will wanted it. Maybe not.

 

Will was already in the room and he was flipping through a file. One more time Brian would approach him. One more attempt to try and get Will's attention. Even though he knew what the outcome was going to be it wasn't stopping him. He noticed a crowd gathering in the background and he sighed.  
“Will, why can't you smile and accept my offer for once. It sure would give me some kind of credit back.” He thought to himself.

“Good morning, Will. You wanna go grab some coffee?”

Will never looked up from the file he was reading. “I already have a cup.”

Bryan shook his head. “Will, how much clearer can I be? First a drink at the bar and now coffee.”

“I didn't see the point of sitting in a smoke infested bar and like I said I already have coffee.”

Bryan walked away in defeat. He didn't have many more tries in him. He was about to throw in the towel. This was becoming completely ridiculous. Just let Jimmy collect his winnings. It seemed his friend had taken the safe bet. 

About that time Beverly walked over to where they had gathered. She already had her lab coat on and she just winked at Bryan as she walked past. She walked straight over to Will and pulled the file from his hands. He looked up at her with a scowl on his face. Bryan continued to watch them as Beverly told Will to follow her. She looked back over her shoulder at Brian and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow or not. He decided he was going to. He wanted to hear what she was going to say to him. He ran into Jack's office and cracked the door. He jumped when Jack's voice echoed in his ears.

“What are you doing, Z?!”

Brian looked back at his boss trying his best to put his apologetic face on. He could tell Jack wasn't buying it as he began to get up from his desk. Brian scurried out of his office as fast he could. He didn't know what had possessed him to go in there in the first place. He just really wanted to hear what they were talking about. He found another place not far from where they were talking. Beverly must have seen him because she raised her voice just a bit, making it more audible. He only caught the end of the conversation but he had a feeling she had just come right out and told him. Will's face was void of any expression as he stared off in the distance.

“Will, just entertain the thought.”

Will didn't respond. Brian watched as Beverly put a hand on his shoulder as she walked away. Now Brian could feel his stomach tie in knots. All this time this was all he wanted but now that it was here he felt nauseous. He had to get out of there and get some air. Not to mention if Jack found him crouched in the corner. He figured he would get yelled at and then more than likely be made to explain to everyone why he was crouched in the corner in the first place. He darted out of his hiding place as fast as he could and headed for the door. He heard groans of protest as he walked past. It appeared Beverly was revealing the news to everyone. He wondered how that was fair since she did more or less fix the outcome. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about that? Everyone had stacked the cards against him. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about. He shoved the doors open and bolted out into the fresh air. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly and as calm as possible. He knew he was going to spend the day dodging and ducking Will wherever he went. He thought he was ready for this and now he had no idea what he was going to say to him. He had no idea how he should act around him. 

 

The moon was high in the sky casting shadows on every place its glow touched. It hadn't been easy dodging Will but he managed, except that one time. There was nothing he could do about it. They were examining a body and everyone had to be there. He could feel tension in the air. And it wasn't just him. Everyone seemed to be a bit on edge. Maybe it just seemed that way to him. Maybe not.

He knew he had to face him. He couldn't keep trying to duck him especially since he spent all this time chasing him. He had finally caught him but not without the help of his dear friend. If there was only something he could do to make the situation more comfortable. Why did this have to be so hard? He hadn't planned it like this and he definitely hadn't seen the outcome like this. He had hoped Will would accept a date and he could ease into it slowly. He didn't want Will to be blindsided with it. He sighed. There had to be something to make this easier. He clicked the clicker on his car to disable the alarm and opened the door. He slid into the front seat and his mind wandered. He watched as a woman walked her dog down the sidewalk, the street lights lighting their way. Then like a runaway car on a highway, it hit him. He knew what he could do. He knew how to make things more comfortable for both of them. 

 

Will always talked about the drive to Wolf Trap from the BAU as if it were nothing but the roads seemed so endless to Brian. Just as he thought he was almost there the GPS would recalculate and tell him he had another 40 miles to go and then he would turn down another road. That scenario seemed to keep repeating. Brian was excited and nervous at the same time. He looked in his rear view mirror and smiled. He was proud of his decision and he hoped Will would be too or better stated – he hoped Will would be excited. He slowly pulled up in the driveway, parking behind Will's car. He could hear the dogs immediately start barking. He slowly stepped out of the car and he heard the screen door shut. He turned his gaze towards the porch and saw Will looking at him intently. Brian took a deep breath and started towards the porch with the small black puppy he had gotten. He had tied a red bow around her neck.

He watched Will walk down the steps and walk towards them. He eyed the puppy he was holding. 

Brian took a deep breath. “You for him I bought.”  
“Oh my god, Brian. What the hell was that?” He asked himself. He couldn't even form coherent sentences.

He smiled as he heard Will chuckle. “I normally adopt strays I find running around the streets.”

Bryan looked down at his feet and felt his expectations start to melt away. Was this Will's way of rejecting him? Bryan thought getting him a puppy would be a sure thing or at least gain him Will's friendship.

“But I think I can find a place in my pack for him.” You could hear the smile in his voice. “And there is a place for you too.”


End file.
